beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack (action)
is the default means by which a Beyblade deals damage. Attack refers to the method by which Attack Rings, Fusion Wheels, Energy Rings, Warrior Wheels, Element Wheels, and Energy Layers engage other Beyblades when they collide in battle. Select Blade Bases, Support Parts, Customize Weight Disks, Forge Discs and Frames are also capable of perform Attacks under certain conditions. Types of Attacks 'Spike Attack' :A |Supaiku Kōgeki|y}}}} refers to a type of attack that strikes enemy Beys horizontally. Traditionally, parts with spike attack capability are designed with "hammers" that delivers an impact to a small area of the enemy Bey. As stated before, spike attacks are delivered horizontally--in a straight line--which delivers energy to the target linearly with the speed and mass of the "heads". The Dragoon Beyblade models represent a clear examples of the spike attack, using Attack Rings that specializes in this style of attack. The typical weapons for spike attacks usually consist of hammers with heads of varying forms including: :*Flat: Characterized by flat-faced head. :*Bushed: Characterized by a grid of conical or pyramidal points at the end of the head. :*Clawed: Characterized by a wedge-shaped head. :*Rounded: Characterized by a rounded head. :Due to the nature of spike attacks, they generate considerable recoil during attacks, often causing the attacking Bey to bounce away from their target after impact. This plays a critical factor when customizing a Bey as this attack method diminishes a Beyblade's stamina rapidly. Nevertheless, the potential force and power spike attacks are capable of is tremendous, easily capable of scoring a Survivor Finish with a well-placed strike. 'Upper Attack' :An |appā kōgeki|y}}}} refers to a type of attack that strikes enemy Beys upwards. :Upper attacks have more flexibility than spike and smash attacks in terms of when they can be used. :*A |metaru appā kōgeki|y}}}} :*A アッパー |gekitotsu appā kōgeki|y}}}} :*A アッパー |chō appā kōgeki|y}}}} 'Smash Attack' :A |sumasshu kōgeki|y}}}}, originally called a |daun kōgeki|y}}}}, refers to a type of attack that strikes enemy Beys downward, as opposed to horizontally or upwards like most attacks. Traditionally, parts with smash attack capability feature concave design elements present which allows the Beyblade to force the path of trajectory for the enemy Bey downward during collisions. Smash attacks briefly disrupts the angular momentum of an enemy Bey by slams them against the stadium floor. These attacks are designed primarily to stagger opponent and can even sleep opponents that possess greater torque and momentum in battle. Traditionally, Beyblades that are smashed will bounce off of the stadium floor as their top region (i.e. Energy Layer) makes contact with the ground. These attacks are particularly frequent in match-ups where the Beyblades have varying height differences. More often than not, Beyblades with a lower-than-average profile are more susceptible to this type of attack and are equally incapable of utilizing them. :Despite their potential to sleep enemy Beys with relative ease, most conventional smash attacks are somewhat difficult to execute, requiring proper positioning, torque, adequate Beyblade height and weight, as well as parts featuring the appropriate design and tools. 'Barrage Attack' :A |Renda Kōgeki|y}}}} refers to a type of attack consisting of rapid, continuous, multi-hit attacks that applies constant, close-range pressure to the enemy Bey. Characterized by their "grinding" behavior, Barrage attacks causes the least recoil to the Blader's Beyblade while inflicting steady damage and the most consistent knockback to the opponent Bey; enabling a Beyblade to chip away at the opponent's Stamina and Rotation, especially during the final phases of a Beybattle. 'All-purpose Attack' :An |Zen-Hōi Kōgeki|y}}}} refers to a type of attack that utilizes two or more properties from other attack categories for a multifaceted attack. This category does not apply to Parts that have multiple attack ''modes'' with singular attack options, but must have multiple attack options available in any given rotational direction. Many examples of the all-purpose attack have existed in as early as the Attack Rings of first generation Beyblades such as the Sonic Tiger, which featured light Upper and Spike Attack capabilities. This type of attack would gain its until the debut of the BB-105 Big Bang Pegasus F:D which featured a special configuration on its Big Bang 4D Hybrid Wheel for a Smash and Upper all-purpose attack mode. Trivia *The North American community has adopted the term Force Smash when describing downward-slamming strikes. The normal term (as used by the Japanese community) is Smash Attack. *The information listed on the left side of the packaging for the A-124 Driger MS displays the special feature for the Beyblade, which reads )メタルアッパー }} Category:Terminology